


Truenos y relámpagos

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Audrey tiene fobia a algo que su propio marido desconoce. ¿Conseguirá tranquilizarla?
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley





	Truenos y relámpagos

**Author's Note:**

> Fobia: astrafobia (miedo a los truenos y relámpagos).

* * *

**Truenos y relámpagos**

* * *

El reloj marca las tres de la madrugada.

Afuera está lloviendo excesivamente. Hace tiempo que no llueve de esta manera; años, podría decirse. Un relámpago, seguido del estruendo de un trueno, hace iluminar toda la oscura habitación. Todos están durmiendo. O, al menos, eso es lo que parece.

Una patada en el costado hace despertar a Percy. Con ojos soñolientos mira a su alrededor y, al no notar nada extraño, sigue durmiendo. Otra patada hace que se incorpore de un salto. Es entonces cuando se percata de que su mujer está en la otra parte de la cama, acurrucada sobre sí misma y con los ojos como platos.

—¿Puede saberse qué te pasa? —pregunta mientras prende la luz medio adormilado.

—Llueve —contesta Audrey con apenas un hilo de voz— ¡Y mucho!

—Cariño —comienza a decir Percy, restregándose suavemente un ojo—, en Inglaterra es muy común la lluvia. Eso deberías saberlo.

—Eso lo sé, pero se suponía que en esta zona no habrían truenos ni relámpagos.

—Espera —inquiere Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ¿desde cuándo tienes miedo de una tormenta?

Un dedo tembloroso señala acusadoramente al pelirrojo.

—Deberías tener más respeto por estas cosas —le insta Audrey entrecortadamente—. Cuando era pequeña, estábamos en casa del tío Bertie cuando empezó a llover así. De repente, se fue la luz y cuando el tío Bertie salió... ¡PUM! Un rayo lo fulminó en segundos.

—Cielo —añade Percy con voz tranquilizadora—, eso no va a ocurrir ahora.

—Pues eso díselo al tío Bertie. ¡Ah, no! No puedes... ¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

De pronto, el sonido de otro trueno rebota en la habitación, y hace que Audrey pegue un grito y se meta bajo el edredón.

—A no ser que los edredones sean antirrayos —comenta irónicamente mientras la destapa y se sienta a su lado—, esta casa está a prueba de todo eso —Y, acto seguido, señala las varitas de ambos que están encima de la mesita—. Además, como sigas gritando de esa manera, vas a despertar a Molly y...

—¡Molly! —exclama saltando de la cama, pero Percy la agarra del brazo y la detiene.

—He tardado una hora para que se duerma, así que como la despiertes, no será un rayo el que te mate —le espeta con una sonrisa amenazante.

A Audrey no le queda otra que regresar a la cama, pero presiente que la noche va a ser demasiado larga.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, avisar al que no lo sepa que, en mi canon mental (y hasta que Rowling diga lo contrario), Audrey es bruja. Más en concreto mestiza (de madre muggle, si mal no lo recuerdo) y perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw (no es la primera vez que escribo de ella en esta casa). Y el tío Bertie era hermano de su madre.
> 
> Bueno, el tema de la fobia no sabía muy bien cómo llevarlo. En la mayoría de los casos, son causadas a causa de algún trauma o miedo que algo o alguien le haya creado en algún momento. En este caso, ha sido el trauma de ver al tío morir fulminado por un rayo lo que hace que Audrey les tenga pavor.
> 
> La historia iba a ser un pelín más larga, pero culpad al límite de palabras de no haber podido alargarlo más. En un principio, iba a hacer que Audrey fuese a por Molly, despertase llorando y Percy lloriqueara porque no le iban a dejar dormir en toda la noche. Pero finalmente tuvo que quedarse como está.
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.
> 
> Un saludo muy grande,
> 
> Miss Lefroy


End file.
